


Happy Birthday, Satan

by animealyssa



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Demon Sex, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Tail Sex, Tails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animealyssa/pseuds/animealyssa
Summary: It's Satan's birthday and you know what that means - birthday smut!
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 172





	Happy Birthday, Satan

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to our dear satan! this basically took a turn and happened to have actual plot, for a little. 
> 
> if you enjoyed this pls consider gettin me a [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/alyssamichelle) bc i am in the middle of moving and unemployed and broke but here i am writing smut 
> 
> also lets be friends on [twitter](https://twitter.com/animealyssa)

Satan’s birthday was today and you were excited. You and the brothers had planned a fun night at The Fall - Asmodeus having rented out the entire club for his party. Of course, he had no idea and it was your job to keep him distracted and occupied during the day. It wasn’t too difficult of a job for you knew what Satan loved best - you, cats, and books. By lucky chance, you had found a cat cafe that had a small bookstore attached to it as well. It was perfect for the day and you were sure you could get Satan in there for at least a couple of hours with no issues. Then you’d bring him to The Fall later on that night for the party. It was going to be an easy day.

You wore your most casual, comfy outfit - a cream colored sweater and a pair of light wash denim jeans, a pair of brown boots to complete the look. You readied your purse - you were going to fight him to not pay for anything, but it was all on Lucifer’s dime. He was sure to agree to that, you knew it. You slid his present into your bag as well to give to him later. A knock on your door made you jump as you went over to the door, Satan on the other side.

“Hello, my love.” he said to you, approaching you just enough to wrap his arms around you and pull you in for a kiss. Kissing Satan always felt so warm and comfortable, like it was meant to be. He had opted today for not his usual sweater, but rather a darker green sweater with jeans. He looked hot as hell, of course.

“Happy birthday, baby.” you said to him against his lips. He hummed as you continued to kiss, not caring that technically the door was open and anyone could walk by and see.

“Do I get my present now?” Satan asked you with a smirk. You were about to respond when he quickly came back. “That was a trick question. All I want is you.” he added with another kiss to your lips. Of course he did, you thought. But right now that wasn’t the mission.

“Later.” you said to him with a wink, taking hold of his hand and leaving the house.

“Do I get to know where we are going?” he asked you. You shook your head as he chuckled. “Typical. I’m sure whatever it is you have planned, it will be great.” he said to you with a smile. Your heart fluttered in your chest - god damn Satan and his god damn charm. For someone who’s sin was wrath you never would know if you didn’t see him get angry - something that he didn’t _let_ you see.

The two of you walked for a few more minutes, exchanging laughs, jokes and kisses the whole way. Once in a while he made you stop to take selfies with him because he thought you looked just absolutely adorable today. Eventually, you turned the corner and when he saw where you were going, his eyes lit up.

“A cat cafe bookstore?” he asked you happily. You giggled a little at his excitement as he gave you a kiss on the lips. “You know me well.” he said, taking your arm and dragging you into the cafe. You ordered some food and took a table by the cat tree, of course. The two of you ate happily as you fought off felines from trying to take licks from your drinks and bites of your food.

“I don’t know how we’re not gonna walk out of here with this one.” you said to him with a smile as a particularly friendly cat had made itself comfortable on your lap. It was calico, with white and orange fur and brown spots scarred on its fur and green eyes. You were absolutely in love with it and Satan was as well, reaching over to pet the animal.

“Well, it _is_ my birthday…. and you _do_ have Lucifer’s card, right?” Satan said, trailing off with a smirk on his face.

“Lucifer would be so mad.” you said with a giggle, knowing where he was headed. You knew that Satan had been preparing to sneak a cat into the house for months, already having all the supplies and everything that you would need. And this wasn’t a kitten, so you guys wouldn’t have to worry about her getting into anything.

“Even better.” Satan added with a chuckle.

In short, you were now leaving the cafe with a number of books and a cat. Satan held the books as you carried the cat the whole way home, the creature purring on your shoulder as you both pet it as you walked. Luckily for you guys, the House of Lamentation was empty whenyou got home and allowed for you and Satan to sneak the animal into his room. You set her down on the floor and immediately she went to Satan’s favorite reading spot by the window and made herself comfortable.

“Well, someone is adapting quite nicely already.” Satan said with a chuckle, making himself comfortable next to you on the edge of his bed. His arm went around your body as he held you close, warmth spread throughout you.

“Do you want your present now, or at the party?” you asked him. He took a moment to really consider it, deeply thinking of the pros and cons. You let out a giggle as he thought, over analyzing the situation as he looked back to you.

“Oh, since our afternoon entertainment is currently napping, why not now?” he asked. You let out a laugh as you both glanced to the cat on the window seat, fast asleep. You reached down into your bag and grabbed it, wrapped neatly. You were a little nervous to give it to him, and he could tell. “Why are you shaking?” he asked.

“I don’t know - I worked hard on it. I want you to like it.” you said to him sadly.

“You made it, of course I will like it.” he said to you, taking the gift from your hands. He unwrapped it carefully, smiling as he hit the gift. “A book with no title?” he said curiously. He flipped open the cover and read the title page out loud. “ _‘All of the Reasons I Love You’_. You wrote me a poetry book?” he asked again.

“Y-yeah - I thought since you know, you love poetry and books but you pretty much own everything- I would try to make my own…” you said, face reddening as he flipped through and read the titles of the poems. “They might not be good…”

“I love it.” he said, closing the book and placing it on the bed next to him. He turned to you and brought you to his lap, his lips capturing yours. His arms went around your back as he dragged you to his chest, lips moving against yours in sync. You melted into him as he continued to kiss you, kiss deepening and getting more passionate and hungry at every minute. You felt him growing hard under you and were about to make a move until -

“Meow.” You practically jumped back on him at the scare. Satan laughed at your reaction as your new family member had jumped up onto the bed where you were sitting, purring and rubbing her head against Satan’s arm.

“Is someone jealous of their new mommy?” Satan asked the feline, hand going over to pet its head. “Are you okay?” he asked you with a smirk.

“She scared me! I didn’t expect her!” you said back to him in defense, putting your head on his shoulder. That was going to be a problem for later on tonight, and you think Satan knew that too. You could go to your room, but you both were undeniably attached to your fur baby already.

“Don’t worry, I will find a way to fuck you tonight.” he said, gently nibbling on your jawline making you gasp. Well if _that_ wasn’t a promise for what was to come later on, you didn’t know what was.

The sound of Asmo shouting that you needed to get ready to go interrupted the moment and you gave your boyfriend and cat a kiss each before you left the room and went to your own to start getting ready for the night. You had gone shopping a few days before and gotten a nice outfit to wear for the night. You had a cropped black tank that exposed some of your skin and a high waisted emerald green skirt with a matching pair of black heels. You did your hair and make up while you waited for Satan to come and get you.

“… wow.” you heard from beside you. You jumped slightly seeing Satan in the doorway, not having heard him come in. He was dressed neatly, in a black button up and black pants with a green tie that matched your skirt. He walked over to you and placed a kiss on your lips, bringing you flush against his body. “You are so beautiful.” he complimented you. You flushed a deep red - he was supposed to be the one getting complimented.

“Satan…” you started before he kissed you again. He let out a hum as his hand fell onto your cheek while the other went around your back. You leaned into him to deepen his kiss, but he pulled away before things got too heated.

“Later.” he said, voice low and eyes flashing green. You nodded as he took your hand and lead you out. He informed you everyone else was already at the party and you two would be the last to arrive. The brothers had done a fabulous job at decorating The Fall for him and he was immediately bombarded by them all - even Lucifer was in good spirits (so he hadn’t looked at his credit card statement, you assumed).

You started to have a few fun dances with Beel and Belphie after cake and a couple of drinks, while Satan was roped into conversation with Diavolo and Lucifer. The twins spun you around as you jumped and swayed together during a song between the two of them, having fun. You could feel his gaze on you - if looks could kill his brothers would be dead. Finally, he escaped them and stole you from them, bringing you close to him as it was your turn to dance with the birthday boy.

“They were getting close to you.” Satan said matter of factly, eyes glowing.

“We were just dancing, babe. It’s okay.” you said to him, rubbing your hand up his arm tenderly.

“I know you were - but seeing them so close to you makes me _angry_.” he said to you in your ear. Oh fuck, you were in for it tonight. His wrath had been triggered and now that it was on, there was no shutting it off. He was gonna fuck you his way or the highway tonight. You felt yourself growing wet between your legs as he stared down at you. “I think it’s time we leave.” Satan said, taking your hand and going for the door.

“But - they’ll see - ” you started. You were promptly cut off when he turned to face you again, flashes of his demon form starting to emerge as he was seething with rage.

“ _Let them._ ” he growled to you, voice deep. You gasped as he grasped your hand and practically dragged you home, the trip seeming much quicker than normal. The second the door to the house closed, he pounced on you. His lips crashed onto your neck as he picked you up, legs going around his waistas he backed you against the wall. A moan fell off his lips as he ground his erection into your wet crotch, anger having worked him up to this point.

“S-Satan - ” you moaned. He growled against your neck as he released his lips from their spot, looking down at you now. He said nothing as he raced you to his bedroom before pausing again outside the door to grind into you again, a moan escaping your lips as he growled feeling you start to get the buttons of his shirt undone. “ _Fuck_ Satan!” you breathed out as he fumbled with the door, getting the two of you in and kicking it shut.

All bets were off once the door shut. Satan immediately tore your shirt up and off your body, letting out a growl of his own to see you were braless underneath. Once he had that off he got your skirt off of you and tore your panties in half, heels long forgotten about at the front door as he threw you backwards onto his bed. His eyes were glowing as he drank up your form, taking his shirt off himself and discarding his pants. Once he was naked his demon form came out and your cunt clenched at the sight of him. His horns prominent in his blonde hair, spiny tail starting to snake up your body -

“Oh!” you moaned as the tip of it started to circle your sensitive nub, igniting the fire within you.While his tail was working at your core, Satan leaned over and started to kiss you again. He forced your mouth open with his tongue as his tail started to enter you, spreading your wetnessaround your center. You let out a moan into his mouth as his cock ground through your folds. “F-fuck Satan - pl - please!” you begged him. He let out a deep laugh as his tail continued to fuck you and cock continued to stroke you. You were getting close, body feeling hot as the heat was beginning to consume you, his lips making themselves at home on one of your nipples. His tongue flicked over the peak as you cried out, nearly getting sent over. “I’m - so close - Satan.” you said to him.

“Then come for me, kitten.” the nickname he reserved for sex sent you right over, cunt clenching around the spines of his tail as you came. You felt his cock running through your folds, coating itself to get ready for what was to come next. Your back arched against the mattress as you shook from pleasure, feeling his tail pull out of you. You were panting, watching him as he licked your juices up off of his tail. “Delicious.” he commented simply.

You weren’t done yet. Oh no - you were his toy for the night and you were not going to be done until he was satisfied. He brought his lips back down to yours in a kiss, leaning you upwards so you were almost in his lap. You moaned again as he tugged on one of your nipples before turning you around, chest to the bed and ass in the air. You felt his cock at your entrance as his tail snaked around your chest and body.

“This will be a gentle reminder to them… that you are my kitten.” he said as he thrust into you, disregarding the gentle part of his statement. You let out a cry, gripping onto his sheets as he started a brutal pace. “ _Fuck_.” he moaned out as he kept going, his hands gripping your hips tightly to keep you in place. Satan was panting above you, moaning to his hearts content. He was loud during sex, not giving a shit if his moans were heard across the house and it only made you clench around him more, cunt growing tighter. “Such a _tight_ fucking pussy for me, kitten… _Fuck_ …”

His cock was filling you entirely, hitting every delicious spot inside of you that had you squirming under him. Tears prickled your eyelids as you felt yourself about to get tipped over the edge again, body shaking as you white-knuckled the sheets under you. You cried out at every thrust, Satan’s name the only thing falling off your lips besides moans that only spurred him on more. He was growling now, hips slamming into yours relentlessly as he fucked you like he was in a heat, like he needed to fill you up. He was rough and unforgiving when he fucked you like this - just the way you both liked it.

“S-satan - I’m - gonna - _fuck!_ ” you screamed, orgasm hitting you like a ton of bricks as you came on his pounding cock. Your body spasmed below him as he let out a growl as he kept fucking you. He was getting sloppy, a sign of an imploding release.

“That’s it kitten - _fuck_ \- you c-come for me! F-f- _fuck_ I’m cumming!” Satan growled into the room, slamming himself into you two more times before his cock twitched and spilled his release inside of you, your still clenching cunt helping to milk his cock, not wasting a single drop. He collapsed over you, head fitting in your shoulder as he panted. You collapsed flat on the bed as his arms went around you, pulling out slowly he did so. The both of you were tangled in one another as you caught your breath.

“Meeooowww!” you heard a cry from his bathroom and Satan let out a laugh. You started giggling behind him as he rolled onto his back.

“You put her in your bathroom?!” you asked him with a laugh.

“I left her some food and water, believe me she is fine. But I’ll let her out before she gets any more sad.” Satan said, getting up to open the bathroom door as you got under the covers. Within seconds, the feline had jumped on the bed as Satan slid in behind you. She let out more meows as you two pet her, giving her the attention she wanted.

“That _absolutely_ better not be a cat I hear in there, Satan.” Lucifer said from the other side of the door.

“Fuck off.” Satan said to him. You heard Lucifer growl through the door, but he walked away. “He isn’t gonna do anything, love. Don’t worry.” he assured you.

And sure enough, Satan was right. Lucifer reluctantly agreed to keeping the cat and you had to laugh one day when you found her snuggled up on his lap in his study one afternoon. Satan snapped a picture before picking her up and running off.


End file.
